1. Field of the Invention
A locking device attaches to a first end of a plug-supporting housing a telecommunications plug having a cable that extends through a longitudinal bore contained in the housing. The locking device includes at least one locking plate having a first end portion connected with the housing, and a second end portion containing a projection for engaging a corresponding retaining surface, thereby to retrain the plug within a first plug-receiving chamber contained within a first end of the housing. In a first embodiment, the locking plate retains in the first chamber either the plug, or a hollow adapter frame that contains the plug. In a second embodiment, an adapter body containing a second plug-receiving chamber is fastened to the housing first end, and a pair of locking plates lock within the second chamber either the plug, or an adapter frame that contains the plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the patented prior art to provide fittings for supporting the plugs and cables of a telecommunications system, as shown by the U.S. patent to Guelden No. 4,349,236. Typical adapter housings make it possible to use the plug and socket parts inserted in them also in a rougher environment—for example, in production facilities or vehicles—by attaining a protection class that will be higher when compared to the protection class of the plug part such as, for example, IP65 or IP67. The idea of meeting stiffer requirements from environmental classifications was further developed and anchored, for example, in the typical systems shown in the U.S. patents to Below et al Nos. 6,475,009 and 6,595,791. These patents disclose various adapter plug housings and adapter jacket housings, which in each case are suitable for receiving RJ45 plugs or RJ45 sockets.
The present invention was developed to provide a more developed embodiment of an adapter plug housing and an adapter socket housing where the design of the locking arrangement of the plug part and the socket part on the adapter plug housing and on the adapter socket housing is optimized.
Preferably, the adapter housing should furthermore meet stiff mechanical and chemical stresses and requirements with simple design means, and it should nevertheless be suitable for receiving plug parts and socket parts that vary in type or size.